Our Fight Was About You
by MasochisticKitten
Summary: "What did you and Turkey-san fight about this time?" He quietly asked. "You." Japan was taking care of Greece after he'd gotten in another fight with Turkey. At least he didn't throw the first punch this time... Fluff, Greece X Japan, one-shot. I apologize if I completely got Greece wrong...I'm sorry... :S


Greece winced again as the alcohol coated cotton ball made contact with one of his many cuts and scrapes. Japan sighed heavily, lightly dabbing the injury. He glanced up at his friend quickly.

"What happened?" Japan inquired.

"Turkey started it." Greece started, flinching when Japan pressed against his wound a little harder. "We ran into each other while I was coming over. He said something, I responded, and he got mad. He threw the first punch."

Japan sighed again. Of course. They could never just pass each other quietly, or ignore the other. They always had to spit some bitter remark to the other and get in physical fight no matter where they were. The fight before this one was over in America, celebrating said nation's birthday. Japan left early with Greece that day to make sure he was alright and had calmed down.

"What did you and Turkey-san fight about this time?" He quietly asked.

The Greek remained silent. He only watched the smaller as he cleaned his wounds for him. He blinked heavily, parting his lips slightly. One of his cats strolled by, lying down next to Japan with a stretch of its limbs.

"You."

Japan faltered in his dabbing. A pink blush appeared on his cheeks as he looked up at Greece.

"E-excuse me?"

"Our fight. It was about you."

Eyes wide as saucers, Japan returned his embarrassed gaze back to the injury he was tending to. He felt his face warming up even more. They were really fighting over him? Why?

"W-why me…?"

"Turkey said Japan liked him more. I told him I was first on your list and he wasn't even on it."

"…Y-you shouldn't h-have said that, Greece-san."

"Was I wrong?"

Japan closed his eyes, reaching for a fresh cotton ball. He opened his eyes, coating it in alcohol. He met Greece's gaze before trailing down to the cut across his cheek.

"This will sting some." He muttered. He slowly raised his hand, making his intentions clear. Greece nodded once. His eyes never left Japan's. Trying to steady his shaky hand, he gingerly placed the cotton ball over the wound. Greece's face scrunched up in slight pain. Japan retracted by instinct.

"Gomenasai. I'm sorry."

"It's alright."

They sat in silence for a few moments.

"Japan never answered the question."

"What question?"

"If I was wrong about being closer to you than him."

Japan's brows furrowed as he thought about how to word his thoughts. He reached back up, resuming his care taking. He dabbed gently, completely focused on what he was doing. He was painfully aware of Greece's gaze burning into him.

"Not entirely. Turkey is a friend…but he's n-not as good of one as you." He blushed again. Greece smiled at him. Beside them, Japan's cat joined Greece's in the floor. It curled up beside the other, closing its eyes with a soft purr.

"How much does Japan like Greece?"

There was a certain edge to his voice that Japan wasn't sure how to interpret. He placed the cotton ball down and looked around the room, unable to meet Greece's burning gaze.

"I l-like you a-a lot…"

"Really?" He scooted closer without Japan noticing.

"Hai. Really." His face had to be red. It just had to be. It was too warm to be just a plain pink color.

"Look at me." Greece's husky voice commanded. Japan obliged, turning his head back to his friend. He didn't get much time to react when Greece's lips were on his, desperation and need being poured into the kiss. Though confused and blushing all over, Japan returned the kiss. His hands rested on Greece's chest as arms snaked around his middle and pulled him into his lap.

"Is that how much you like me?" Greece asked when they pulled apart. He smiled at the crimson color the smaller man's face and ears were. Even his neck was the deep red color. Japan stared straight into Greece's eyes. He couldn't speak, so he simply stuck to nodding his head.

"Good. Does this mean you'll be mine?" Greece murmured, running a hand through Japan's shining black hair.

"…Hai. I will…on one condition." He leaned forward, pressing their lips together one more time. "You promise to slow down your fighting with Turkey-san."

Greece frowned a little, taken back by the proposition. He smiled anyway.

"I guess I can do that. It's nice having you take care of me, though…" He absently brushed Japan's cheek with his knuckles.

"Oh, I need to finish that." Japan remembered. He slid out of Greece's lap, going back to his first aid kit. As he got bandages out to cover the wounds, Greece smiled to himself. Now that Japan had chosen, Turkey should back off…_should_. There was a huge chance he and Japan would be doing this same thing all over again within a week. He didn't mind, though. As long as it was Japan taking care of him, he'd get into a million fights without any complaints whatsoever.


End file.
